Neo Gryphon
Neo Gryphon (ネオ グリフォン Neo Gurifon) is a Neo Kaiju and an RP character used by Ty-Dawg. Origin The Gryphon was artificially grown from DNA collected by Flying Gigan in order to create a "perfect monster " for Agent Paras to use. The DNA he was grown form includes that of King Ghidorah V, AdonisGoji, A puma, snakes, and a horned Toad. Personality When he first appeared, he was very savage in his attacks and seemed to ale some sadistic pleasure in fighting, as well as having little to no strategy in battle and simply attacking at random. After absorbing agent Paras however, he became much more subdued and pragmatic, hardening back to Paras personality. He was less willing to attack at random and showed much more strategy and danger. History Debut: Agent Paras Pt.4: Loose Ends He first appeared near the end of the roleplay, after finishing his gestation period. He rose up and destroyed the roof of The Agency's base. Death: Agent Paras Pt.5: Finale He appeared in Seattle in order to begin destroying it, and entered into a battle with Death Battle Godzilla and GDBRGoji, and they were more or less evenly matched until the arrival of Mothra Taro. He was beaten back by Taro, who used wing scales and his own flight abilities against him. He soon recovered from his wounds however by absorbing his master and creator, Agent Paras. He then continued his battle against Taro before he was shot in the eye with a stinger, penetrating his brain and killing him. He then fell down to the ground, and Scorpitis removed some of his flesh for an unknown purpose. Abilities * Durability: He is rather tough, and DNA take a large beating before going down * Hydra Snake Tongue: He has a three headed snake tounge within his mouth, which he is capable of using to grab creatures smaller than him. * Eye Lasers: He is capable of firing searing lasers from his eyes, which are capable of slicing through battles and burning flesh * Gravity Wing Bolt'''s: He is capable of firing golden Gravity Bolts from his wings, which can cause damage to both opponents and his surroundings. * '''Sharp Claws: He has sharp claws which can tear into flesh, although they aren't capable of tearing through particularly tough skin. * Wing Shield: He is capable of wrapping his wings around his body to alleviate damage to himself. * Weak Regeneration: He has a small Regeneration factor which helps him heal from his wounds, although it is not quick and he cannot recover from such extensive injuries as a missing limb. * Human Absorption: While he is incapable of absorbing Kaiju, he is capable of wrapping his snake tongue around Humans and human sized individuals in order to consume them and take their knowledge, personality traits and (if they have any) powers After Absorbing Agent Paras * Regeneration: His Regeneration factor has now become much quicker and much more effective, capable of quickly regenerating lost limbs and wounds. Although just like Paras the Regeneration does not work if either his brain or heart is not intact. * Tendrils: He is capable of producing tendrils from multiple spots on his body, which are prehensile and capable of wrapping around his enemies. * Limb Shapeshifting: He is capable of weaponizing his limbs by transforming them into blades, which are capable of effectively slicing through weak flesh. * Bone Dart'''s: He is capable of firing sharp pieces of bone throm his wrists, which are capable of easily penetrating weak flesh. * '''Bone Spear: He is also capable of protruding a large, sharp, spear made out of bone from his wrist, which he is capable of using almost like a sword. Trivia * Despite his name and being a creation of Matt Frank, he is not an official part of the Neo series. Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Neo Category:Mutants Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mammal Kaiju